


Home Sweet Home (Sims 4)

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Gen, Mod The Sims, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Дом Реймонда, а так же сам Реймнд и Флетчер в Sims 4
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Home Sweet Home (Sims 4)

Файлы нужно распаковать в папку C:\Users\\...\Documents\Electronic Arts\The Sims 4\Tray.  
Версия игры должна быть 1.69 или выше.

[Скачать дом](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19DBQIskGG-1BHArSCR2MYIQ7xmNEUwsY/view?usp=sharing)  
[Скачать персонажей](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gLQposOyxUSEtW3zKUMM6T83WvICuX79/view?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DEULPfM)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/SuG51vg)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/q7ls8Xh)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/JubjIBv)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/c3xX5ID)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/QGrlRfa)  



End file.
